Under The Mistletoe
by kakikidawn.housesflower
Summary: A one-shot Christmas Hameron fic. With a bit of naughtiness, and fun :) Season 3-ish. Hope you enjoy it :)


It was late, on the night of December 23rd. Cameron was at her desk in the DDX room, going through email's on the computer. The radio on low. '_Christmas (Baby please come home)_' sung by Michael Bublé was happily playing through the speaker's. House limped in from his office, standing in the separating doorway. He sighed loudly, getting her attention. She looked over the top of her glasses.

"Yes?" Cameron asked, a tad annoyed with him already.

"We're snowed in."

She looked out the window beside her. "Yep." She stood up to get a the current patient file from her bosses office.

House stood his ground in between the open glass.

She sighed. "Will you move?"

He shook his head no.

"And why not?"

"I'm obligated not too."

She raised an eyebrow. "By who?"

"Not _whom_," He corrected. "But what." House added.

"What?" She shook her head, confused.

House laughed and then looked up, two inches above his head, hung mistletoe. He looked back down at her, with a broad smile. "See. It's a tradition."

"Since when do you give a damn about Christmas tradition? Or any tradition at that?"

"Cranky are we Doctor Cameron?"

"To be honest, yes. I should be at home enjoying my holiday, but instead I'm stuck here doing useless work with my boss, _who_ is a narcissistic ass."

"That's why you need to get laid, or at least get a kiss." He nonchalantly shrugged.

She moved an inch closer, almost touching. "Didn't get enough when you were faking death?"

He moved closer, their chest's now touching. "And what if I didn't?"

"Well, doctor House," She placed her hand's on her hips. "You're out of luck. I'm not really in a cheerful mood, if you know what I mean." She gave him a sarcastic wink.

He couldn't help, but to smile. "Cameron... not cheerful." He made a faux frightened expression. "The horror!"

She softly laughed.

He pointed at her. "Ah-ha! I got you to laugh." He showed his own proud smile.

She shook her head, hating that he could make her do what she didn't want to, constantly. "Can I just get into your office?"

"Nope, we still have a tradition in te way." House nodded upward, keeping his eyes locked on her.

"House, I'm not kissing you."

"You don't have to." He bent down a inch or two, and slowly kissed her. After a minute passed, they both pulled away, House had a self-righteous grin plastered on his face. He finally moved. "Now you can go in."

"Thanks." She said awkwardly, and almost breathlessly.

With a stunned looked on her face, she walked into his office, looking through pile's of file's on his desk, looking for the correct one. When she walked back into the DDX room, House was sitting in the chair closest to the book self against the wall, one leg over the other with both leg's on top of the glass table, and he was playing with a rubber band.

"Why Doctor Cameron, you're blushing."

She whipped around, and glared at him. "Dream on."

"Oh, I will." He muttered under his breath.

For a while, he sat and watched her read the bright screen, and occasionally type away at the black keyboard.

"I'm hungry." He announced, getting up, and walking to the DDX doorway almost entering the dead hallway. "You?"

She looked at him, curious at what he was getting at. "Cafeteria's closed."

"Not what I asked."

"A bit," She swiveled the desk chair to the long side of the side L shaped desk, facing him. "Why?"

He nodded. "Be right back."

She watched him limp down the empty hallway toward's the Cafeteria. _What is he up too?_ She asked herself.

Twenty minutes later House was back in. He had two bottle's under his left arm, his cane hooked on his right wrist, and a cold sandwich each hand. "Can I get a little help?" He asked, faking helplessness.

"You got here like that without my help." Cameron bickered.

He stopped in his track's. "Look who took her bitchy pill this morning. Been hanging out with Cuddy lately?" He ignored the dirty look she gave him. "I got some chill pills, if you want to reach deep inside my pocket, and get them." He smiled wide.

He set down the bottle of water, and saran wrapped turkey and ham sandwich on the desk. He pulled the closest chair in front of the desk and sat down. He placed the bottle of _MUG_ root beer and his wrapped Reuben sandwich in front of him, as he began to unwrap his favorite sandwich.

"How'd you get this when the Cafeteria is closed?" She asked, holding up the sandwich.

"I'm House." He said matter-of-factly.

"You broke in." She retorted, matter-of-factly

He shrugged. "I'm not saying a thing. Wouldn't want you crying off to mommy now." He took a bite. House's closed mouth twitched at his sandwich, he had better, but it was still good. "Eat." He ordered, taking another bite of his food.

"Not hungry." She lied, turning back toward's an open email.

A few minutes passed, when Cameron's stomach growled, she looked down at her stomach, with hate. House laughed at her scowl, and pushed the food closer toward's her.

She sighed, and reluctantly took the food. "Thanks." She grumbled.

He just nodded. He watched her, as the brim of the bottle pressed against her perfect lips. He sprawled his leg's out under the desk, and crossed them. Trying to hide a bulge from appearing. He was attentively watching her, when she caught him.

"What?" She asked, bothered with his action.

"Nothing." He staggered his upper body a little. "Have I pissed you off lately."

She exhaled, setting the sandwich back on the unfolded wrap. "No, bad day is all. I wasn't planning on spending my day here, and my brother was suppose to come in tonight, but he's stuck at the airport while I'm stuck here. I just hope this clear's up in the morning."

"Oh."

She rolled her eyes at his reply.

"Yeah. _Oh_."

A couple more minutes passed, when her phone rang next to her. She turned off the radio, and answered it.

"Hey Chris." She said, with a great smirk.

_Who the hell is Chris?_ House asked himself, with a sour expression on his face.

"Tell me about it. I'm surprised we both have reception with this crazy weather going on." She said to the man on the phone.

She abruptly laughed, tilting her head back. "You're nut's." She laughed, and then nodded.

House looked at her, with arched brows. _Does he think he can see her?_

"Yeah, okay I will. Talk to you later, yeah, that's fine. I'll call you if that changes alright?" She paused. "I love you too." Cameron smiled, before hanging up. She put the phone down. "He's too funny."

"Who?" House asked, quickly.

She raised her eyebrow's at how fast he asked. She smiled. "Don't you mean whom?" She asked, sarcastically.

He huffed, and she laughed.

"My brother, Christopher." She answered, he's the one stuck at the airport.

_Good, it's only her brother_. He watched her pushed a lock of chocolate curl away from her face, and behind her ear.

"Why? Did you think I got a guy, and didn't mention him?"

"It's none of my business." He replied coolly, shoving the last piece of sandwich into his mouth, followed by a swig of soda.

"Yep, you don't care. I forgot." She placed her hand over her chest, covering her cleavage. "Forgive me?" She asked, acrimoniously.

He batted his eyelashes. "Always." He answered, scornfully.

She laughed, taking another drink of water.

An hour passed by, it was now a few minutes after midnight. Cameron yawned, stretching her arm's up over her head.

"Tired?"

She scowled him. "No, not at all." Sarcasm seeped through every word.

He laughed.

"I'm going to see if there are any cot's left." She was up and gone, before he could reply with a sarcastic remark.

She came back with one unfolded cot in her right hand, and two pillows under her left arm, and two blanket's draped over her left shoulder.

"I think you forgot something."

She glared at him. "I could only get one cot, it was their last one. Got lucky just to get this." She walked into his office, with full arm's.

He pulled out a nickel from his pocket. "So, head's or tales?"

"For what?" She asked, tossing one of the blanket's and pillow's on the top of the cot, that was sprawled out between House's desk and his recliner chair.

"We have to decide who get's the cot." He said walking into his office.

"You get it, unless you'll be more comfortable on the floor or the chair." She pointed at the cushioned chair, throwing the last pillow and blanket on the rocking ottoman.

"You're letting me choose?"

"Your leg." She answered, making the cot into a bed.

"My choice, we both sleep on the cot." He gave her a sexy side smile.

She looked up at him.

"It's big enough." He added.

"Just pick one, so I can sleep on the other."

"Me."

"What?" She shook her head.

"You said choose what you're going to sleep on, so I chose me." He grinned.

She sat in the middle of the cot, taking off her high heel's. "That wasn't an option. Take the chair, it's more comfortable."

He sat beside her. "Why not? No one's here. No one has to find out if you don't want them to. It's not like I don't know you love me."

She stared back into his hypnotizing crystal blue eyes. "House." She spoke his name in a warning tone.

"I can close the blind's, and lock the door's." He scooted closer.

She scooted away. He placed his left hand behind her on the cot, and the other on the very small spot in between their thigh's.

"No, House." Her voice was shy.

She was weak, and he knew it. "Tell me you don't want this, honestly. That you don't want _Me_, and I'll drop it for good."

"I don't." She barely stuttered.

"I said honestly Cameron." He tilted his head to the side.

"Please, just don't."

"Tell me '_No, House I don't want this. I don't want you to make sweet sweet love to me_.' And I'll go sleep in the chair... alone."

"Fine."

He waited.

"House, I don't." She got lost in his eyes again. _What was I going to say again?_ She paused in her head._ Right... _She cleared her throat, before she spoke, he her lip's once more.

Time had passed, when Cameron pulled away, her eyes still closed. He watched her expression.

She spoke breathlessly. "Lock the door's, and clos-"

Before she could finish her sentence, he was up, doing as told. After locking both door's, and closing four set's of blind's, he limped to his desk. He dried swallowed a few pills, and dug into a desk drawer. He walked back to her, with a familiar square wrapper.

_Gold_. She smiled to herself, becoming a bit more anxious.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked, cautiously.

She looked at him, stunned. "I thought you wanted this?"

"I do, but I want to make sure you do, and that it wasn't just you getting caught up in the moment. I need to hear you say it."

She rubbed the side of his face, running her thumb against his scruff, she gave him a soft kiss. "I want this." She smiled shyly. "I want you."

He occupied her lip's, with his again. They slowly undressed each other, only the lamp on his desk to light the room. She got on her knee's in front of him, grabbing the condom in his hand, she unwrapped it, and tossed the wrapper on the floor with their discarded clothes. Cameron looked up at him, seductively, as she placed the tip of condom into her mouth.

He looked at her shocked, before she slid the condom over his large erect cock using her mouth. He tilted his head back, with a gasp. Not even his best hooker knew how to do that, and if they did, they never shared their gift. Even with the restriction of the condom, which she put on perfectly, her mouth felt incredible. She was beautiful, more than he could imagine. Her skin; firm yet soft, and silky smooth. He never thought that he deserved to be in this position, to be holding her.

That's why he never made a move until now, but even now he never thought she'd say yes. But, of course, she said yes, she was in love with him afterall. And had been for a while. The only date that they did go on was a disaster. The monster truck rally that House took her too, on the other hand, was great. The most fun either had in a long time.

"My, my; look's like you're not as innocent, as you make people believe." He was able to moan out.

"I told you." She gave him a devilish grin, face to face, as she slowly made her way to sit beside him.

Soon they were under the blanket, him over her, but not in her. He ran his right index and middle finger, up and down her left thigh. Staring into her blue green eyes, intently. Cameron was taken aback by his sweetness, she slowly raised her head, and kissed him. He kissed back without any hesitation, without any doubt, or fear. He slid a finger in her hot wet core, and swallowed her moan.

He slowly pushed his way inside of her tight sex, immediately stopping, knowing she hadn't been with a man his size. For once, it wasn't his cockiness, but the feeling of how tight she was. The sound of her gasping, as he entered her. She took a couple of long deep breath's, nodding at him to continue, he did; slowly. He kissed her sweetly, as he made gentle movement's.

Cameron arched her back, as he pushed his full length inside of her, a pleasant sigh escaped her mouth. "God, you feel amazing."

He kissed her lifted chest, down her flat stomach, and back up. His movement's became quicker, more heated. Sweat seeped through their pores, kissing skin, each tasting salt and passion. She quickly flipped them, landing on top, House groaned.

"Your leg okay?" She asked genuinely, before she continued.

"Yes." He answered in a low husky voice, but it was honest.

She began to make slow movement's over him, he gripped her hip's, and closed his eyes. With her right arm, she reached behind and under her, tucking her hand under his balls. He looked up at her, as she began to gently message them, while making faster motions on top of him.

"Aaaahh fuck mmm." He growled, tilting his head back. "That feel's good." He said, breathlessly.

She smiled, giving his sack a squeeze. He pushed his hips up, opposite of her actions. Cameron's head flew back, with a moan. "More mmm." She spoke between heavy moan's. _How is he this fucking good? _Cameron asked, her numb mind. Loving each touch, each kiss, each- _oh my god that's fu- mmm_.

He felt himself getting closer, so he twisted their bodies back to thier original position. He kissed her excitedly, and his movement's slowed. He felt her walls pulsate around his hard dick, and her thigh's shiver against his. _Dammit, why'd she have to do that? Gawd, it feel's so - damn._

He kissed, and nibbled on her neck; pushing deeper, harder, and more accelerated inside of her. She gripped his hair, moaning loudly, making him groan deeply into the air. Cameron arched her body upward's into his, feeling his quick heartbeat against her's for a moment. She gently brushed her fingertip's on the small hair's on the back of his neck, and down his back; clawing. He shivered.

Her pulsating walls vibrated tighter against his manhood, releasing another moan from deep within House. She growled in his ear, and his eyes rolled back in his head, with desire. He motions now long and speedy quick. Both moaning and yelling the other's name, riding the frenzy. He gently collapsed on top of her, Cameron breathed hard into his ear, as he did the same against her clavicle.

"Tha- that was," She kissed his ear, unable to find the word. She let out a short giggle. "Wow." _Nope, not a good enough word for it._

"Just wow?" He contrived up the strength to lean up, and look at her.

She shook her head no. "Doesn't even come close to the word I was looking for." She grinned.

"Good." He pushed himself up.

"Nope." Cameron nodded her head side to side. "That's _defiantly_ not it either."

He smiled down at her for a moment, before laying down. House held her close beside him.

"So what's this word that you're looking for?" He asked, kissing her jawline, near her ear.

She kissed his forearm that was wrapped around her. "Hmm," She curled her mouth, he silently laughed. "Amazing, incredible, mind-blowing, hallucinatory, unbelievably great, Intense," Cameron looked at him wide-eyed.

They both laughed.

She smiled, and continued. "Amazing, the best." She turned her head, and kissed him.

"_Fantastic_ choice of word's." He said, pun included.

Her laughter filled the room. "Eye-opening." She pointed at him.

"Fascinating."

She nodded. "That too." She sighed happily, resting her head on his shoulder. "Merry Christmas, House." She smiled, looking up at him.

"Merry Christmas, Allison." He kissed her forehead.

Her heart almost melt at the sound of her first name coming out of his beautifully, and incredibly talented mouth. "What would your New Year's resolution gonna be? If you do one."

He rested his chin into her hair, and thought for a minute. He smiled before answering, "To have more snow day's."

They both softly laughed. "Me too." Cameron spoke against his chest. "Me too." She whispered, with a smile.

**The End.**

* * *

With Christmas coming up, I felt like writing this, especially since I just watched '_Half-Wit._' I hope you enjoyed!

It won't be my only Christmas fic this holiday though :). Remember, comment's are food for this gal's soul!


End file.
